


An Angel Lost in Time

by TheSkyclanCat



Series: AU Dump [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Firestar gets yeeted back into the first book, Gen, He's been given a gift though..., I wanted to make my own time travel fic, Most likely to never be completed, Most likely will never become a full fic, Time Travel with a sort of twist, no betas we die like cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat
Summary: Firestar has died giving service to his clan. Tigerstar is finally defeated, and he should be living out his afterlife in peace after such a painful death...But someone else wants to give him another chance to go through it all again, this time without too much strife.
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Firestar (Warriors), Firestar & Leafpool (Warriors), Firestar & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Series: AU Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858687
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	An Angel Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another Time Travel fic where Firestar gets yeeted into the first book! I caved- I really really REALLY wanted to write this. I read through the Prologue of 'False Reality' by Multi_Fandom_Writer21 which at the point of me typing this.... seems to have been taken down? Weird. I loved the Prologue to it though, with all of Firestar's family surrounding him and comforting him in his last moments instead of the not so warm ending we got in the Last Hope and I was super excited for more chapters.... until I saw in the Allegiances that there was a she-cat with Firestar's appearance and that the author mentioned they took inspiration from Queen_Clem... who likes genderbending Firestar in their fics. 
> 
> Please don't genderbend, please don't genderbend *crosses fingers* 
> 
> First chapter came out annndddd.... genderbend. ;-; It's very very rare that I like genderbending Firestar and this wasn't it. So that was unfortunate, and it seems like False Reality is gone so I can't even direct you to it anymore. 
> 
> But I wanted to write my own version of Time Travel since everyone seems to be doing it now. I'm putting this separate from the AU Dump because I think I want to write some more chapters for this, but seriously doubt this will ever be a full fic. It's just a "what-if" scenario. 
> 
> I'm not giving up on Ignite don't worry it'll be updated soon. 
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!

Ivypool screeched in rage as she rushed at Hawkfrost, obvious in her intent to avenge Hollyleaf. The tom moved out of the way nimbly as she kept leaping at him. Firestar watched the two in rapt attention, while also keeping his guard up. He didn't know if there were any other Dark Forest cats slinking around in the shadows, and he didn't want to find out the hard way. He knew there was at least one cat watching within the shadows though, the one cat he would be fated to battle against.

He wished he could be surprised at the fact that Tigerstar would gladly watch his warriors, and currently his own son, get beaten and do nothing to help, but then again, this was Tigerstar he was talking about. The tabby only cared about himself.

He stopped Dovewing as she tried rushing forward to help her sister. “Let Ivypool settle this,” he ordered.

“But he might kill her!” Privately, he disagreed; it looked like Ivypool was making short work of Hawkfrost at the moment. But he couldn't blame her for being worried about her sister. Then Hawkfrost managed to pin down Ivypool, and Firestar was forced to watch as Brambleclaw flung himself at his half-brother and ripped the tom away from Ivypool, sinking his teeth into Hawkfrost's neck and snapping his spine.

' _Oh Brambleclaw..._ ' His deputy shouldn't have had to kill his half-brother a second time. But there wasn't anytime for that now. He had to kill Tigerstar soon, or this madness would never end. Right on cue, a deep growl sounded from beside the medicine den.

“Well done Brambleclaw.” Firestar had to keep in his own angry growl at the remark. Was he seriously praising Brambleclaw for killing his kin? Praising his own son for killing his other son?

“Stay away from him,” he growled at the evil tabby. “You've done enough to traumatize your son.”

“Oh please, I haven't done enough to toughen him up. Feeling remorseful over killing Hawkfrost... I didn't train you to be weak,” Tigerstar growled at the other tabby. Brambleclaw's ears flattened themselves onto his head, and Firestar could see that the tabby was terrified. Tigerstar took another step towards them and Firestar rushed forward to meet him.

“I said to stay away from him. This battle's over,” he hissed.

Tigerstar only let out a harsh laugh. “Over? This isn't over. The Dark Forest is virtually endless! It has more warriors than you could ever imagine! This is hardly over, dare I say, this is only the beginning.”

Firestar scanned the camp, Tigerstar being the only Dark Forest warrior currently present. “You claim your reserves of warriors are endless and yet the only one here is you. Perhaps they know that their leaders are dead and this _cause_ isn't worth following anymore?” he said smugly.

“That's where you're wrong,” Tigerstar purred, flexing his claws holding them so they could catch the moonlight. “You see, they already have a leader, and that leader is me. You didn't actually think Brokenstar and Hawkfrost were leading the charge did you?” Of course not, Firestar wasn't as stupid to believe that Tigerstar wouldn't be the leading the Dark Forest against the Clans.

“You're no leader Tigerstar, you never were,” he said, inching closer.

“I'm a better leader than what you could ever hope to be, kittypet! Once the Dark Forest has achieved victory, the first thing I'll do is make sure you're wiped from history,” Tigerstar snarled.

“A leader puts his Clan first,” Firestar retorted, lashing his tail. “Instead you've made your warriors fight your battles for you instead of fighting their own.”

“Real warriors love battle, not like you would know, you mouse-heart. I'm giving them a chance to die for a cause.”

Firestar’s pelt rippled, his muscles twitching. Tigerstar really was a disgusting individual. “And what have all your battles been for, Tigerstar? What cause could be so worth it that it costs the lives of so many warriors?” But he already knew the answer to this question, he just needed some time to prepare himself for the coming fight.

Tigerstar’s eyes burned. “Defeating you, of course.”

“Of course,” Firestar muttered. “You prepared these cats for seasons all in the hopes of _defeating_ me. Must be hard knowing that you can't _defeat_ me, let alone kill me,” he said with a slight tone of smugness. Tigerstar sent him glare with such pure malice that it felt like the tabby's eyes were burning itself into Firestar's skull. “Has it been worth it Tigerstar? To see your sons attempt to kill each other, to kill your clanmates to achieve your twisted ambitions, to wage a war against the clans and Starclan all in an attempt to _get back at me_?”

Tigerstar flattened his ears. “Every moment.” Eyes slitted, he attacked. Hooking his claws deep into Firestar’s shoulder, he raked his spine with churning paws. “I was set on becoming deputy! All I needed to do was get rid of Redtail and any other cat who opposed me and I would have become Thunderclan's leader! Then Bluestar found stupid little you and I became nothing! Everything was always about Bluestar's precious little kittypet!”

Firestar twisted free and slashed at him. The dark warrior ducked back, head low, and grabbed Firestar’s hind paw in his teeth. Biting hard, he dragged Firestar onto his belly, then reared up and slammed his forepaws onto Firestar’s spine. “Once you're dead, I can either rule the clans or kill them all.”

Firestar could see Graystripe trying to reach him in the corner of his eye, and to his shock, more Dark Forest warriors burst into the camp, preventing anyone from reaching Firestar. Seeing his already battered clan having to once again try to defend themselves sent a burning rage through him. Hasn't his clan been through enough already?

Firestar heaved himself to his paws and turned to face Tigerstar. “I will not die until the forest is safe from you.” He needed to end this quickly; he was beginning to tire. All the previous fights had drained him of his energy and strength. Was this Tigerstar's plan from the beginning- to stay on the sidelines and watch as his most hated enemy tired himself out so he could easily defeat Firestar in the end?

He leaped for the dark warrior. Swerving in midair, he landed a whisker away from Tigerstar’s flank. As Tigerstar spun to defend himself, Firestar smashed his paws into the dark warrior’s side. Unbalanced, Tigerstar staggered and fell. Firestar rained slashing blows onto Tigerstar’s head.

Writhing away, Tigerstar struggled to his paws. He blinked blood from his eyes and lunged at Firestar’s throat. The ThunderClan leader lurched backward. Tigerstar clung on, his claws spiking Firestar’s neck. They dug deeply into him, and through the pain, Firestar choked on what he swore was blood filling into his mouth. He dug his hind claws into Tigerstar's belly and pushed the tabby off with all his might. The claws were finally out of him, but his body was already beginning to feel numb, his chest sending waves of agony through his body. He stumbled, and he heard Tigerstar's satisfied purr as the evil tom sauntered up to him.

“No!” He heard Tigerstar get tackled into the ground, and he lifted up his head to see Brambleclaw grappling with his father, kicking up dust as the deputy struggled to fight off his father. “I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you ruin my life anymore!” Brambleclaw cried.

“Ruin your life?! All I've done for you is make you strong Brambleclaw!” Tigerstar howled.

“All you've done is cause me stress and heartache! I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm going to follow in your pawsteps! I'm sick of the constant legacy you've left behind! I'm not going to let you hurt any cat close to me ever again!”

“You..you..!” Tigerstar hissed out curses at the tom. “You still see that _kittypet_ as some kind of father over your own blood father don't you?!”

“So what if I do?!”

“You're no son of mine you weakling!” He threw Brambleclaw away from him, the tabby landing on his side painfully. But the small scuffle was enough for Firestar to get up on his paws, albeit weakly. His chest felt like it was tearing itself apart-!

“You lived like a rogue. You can die like a rogue!” He put all his strength and energy in this last pounce. With a vicious snarl, he sank his teeth deep into Tigerstar’s neck. He held on while Tigerstar thrashed and staggered and finally collapsed to the ground. Firestar kept hold of the dark warrior as blood flowed over his paws. When Tigerstar finally stopped twitching, Firestar let go of his throat. He straightened up and watched Tigerstar fade away, his gaze blank.

“Tigerstar has gone!” He heard Dovewing cry out in relief. As she spoke, thunder cracked the sky, and his paws failed him. Everything hurt so much!

“Firestar!” He opened his eyes to see Sandstorm standing over him, looking panicked. “Don't worry, Jayfeather and Leafpool will heal you right up, just stay awake!”

“I'm afraid he won't be doing that Sandstorm,” Bluestar's voice echoed around him. He felt his mentor curl up around him, just like a mother would her kit and started grooming his blood-stained pelt. She looked down mournfully at him. “Tigerstar punctured his lungs. They're starting to fill up with blood as we speak. It's too late to do anything about it,” she meowed sadly.

He flinched as his mate let out a grief stricken yowl. She pressed her muzzle onto his pelt, body shaking in grief. “No! I can't lose him! We just won!” she sobbed. He wished he could comfort her, he really did, but the pain in his chest just kept growing in intensity. Everything hurt so bad. This was unlike any other death he went through. Most of his lives were taken quickly, aside from greencough, but even then it wasn't as painful as this. Tigerstar had granted him a slow, agonizing death.

“Sand...” he struggled to get the words out; just breathing was getting painful for him.

“There's no need to be scared Firestar,” Bluestar purred. “We're all here for you and we're ready to take you with us into Starclan.” All he could do was lay there, each breath getting harder to breathe in and his chest growing more painful as the moments passed. He felt more pelts pressed up against him, and he almost wanted to cry at the sheer hopelessness in his daughter's faces. Another pelt pressed up against him, and there was Brambleclaw, pressing his muzzle against the top of his head, fighting to keep his tears in.

“I'll keep this clan safe and watch over them, I swear! I'll do my best to live up to your legacy,” he meowed, his voice trembling.

“I need you to be your own leader, Bramble,” he managed to cough out, a glob of blood escaping from his mouth. They all stiffened at the blood running down his jaws.

“Please don't speak Father! I-” Squirrelflight sobbed. Darkness was starting to swim around the edges of his vision as the pain got unbearable. “Please don't leave us Father!”

He was starting to get scared; he could taste nothing but blood and it was starting to get harder to take in breaths. All the fear around him was setting him off.

“We're still here for you. We're not leaving until you've joined us,” Yellowfang whispered into ear. “Just bear with it for a few moments longer, and then the pain will be gone,” she murmured, her tail stroking his pelt. That sounded nice... he just wanted the pain to go away.

He drew in another sharp breath, and then his chest _tightened_ and he couldn't get his lungs to work anymore. He couldn't breathe-! Everything was dark- where was everyone!

“We're right here, Firestar. Please don't panic,” Brambleclaw whimpered. Everything sounded muffled...

“I love you,” Sandstorm sobbed. He always imagined going out with his family and friends surrounding him as he left to hunt with Starclan, just not like this. If only he could reassure them somehow... but then his heart finally stopped and he couldn't feel anything anymore.

.

.

* * *

.

.

“Lot of souls today,” the Goddess murmured. She noticed they were all cat souls, even though every soul that passed by the Gates was just a ball of color. But somehow, she just knew what they were. She scowled as she sent a large number of dark souls into the Darkness. She recognized that a lot of the souls were those who already passed through the Gates and _did these idiots not know the meaning of staying dead_?

Either they all got caught up in some soul-massacre or these souls in particular started something they shouldn't have. Since they were all dark, she figured it was the latter.

She picked up the newest soul, and recognized who it was through the angry waves it was emitting. “Poor Tigerstar, failed again I see?” The soul trembled angrily in her hands, knowing she was mocking him. “Of course you're the idiot who would start a war between the living and dead. Don't you know that when you die, you stay dead?” In an instant, she appeared before the Gates of Darkness, the place where evil souls went to float in the void for an eternity. Now if a soul had a specific afterlife to go, she would send it there instead, and she remembered sending Tigerstar to the Dark Forest when the fool first died. Because he died again, she would normally send him to the true Afterlife(or in his case, the true Hell), but then he decided to break the barrier between life and death, and she couldn't have that.

“Shame on you. There are rules to follow you know?” She ignored the fearful waves coming off the soul, Tigerstar knowing what was coming next. “Enjoy nothingness for the rest of forever, moron.” And with that, she tossed the soul into the void, Tigerstar's mental screams being music to her ears. Of course, he wasn't going to be just facing nothingness, but she didn't care to think about what really went on beyond the Gates of Darkness.

“Alright, whose next?” A bright light entered the Gates, and she gaped at its luminosity. She scanned the orb of light in her hands delicately, grinning as she realized who she was holding. The Clan leaders never realized that they passed through the Gates when they lost lives(and the Starclan cats were either quickly moved into Starclan or never remembered), and she had seen this soul in particular at least eight times now, the soul getting brighter and brighter with each visit.

Firestar was a special, pure soul. Weird, considering he was only a cat. But the Goddess loved pure souls in particular, believing that they deserved more than what the world and circumstances could give them. The soul in her hands shuddered painfully and fearfully.

' _Everything hurts... where is everyone? Where are my family... my mate, my children... is this Starclan? Why can't I breathe?'_ She winced at his thoughts echoing in her mind. Firestar was scared and still in pain.

“Don't worry, everything will be fine now,” she murmured, sending waves of healing and warmth into the ball. He calmed down, his mind drifting in the peace and serenity she was giving him.

' _Who are you...?'_

“No one important, my angel.” She held the ball in one hand and snapped her fingers on the other. Instantly images appeared before her, each one holding a different universe, a different timeline in which the clan cats lived.

' _Now, what can I give him?'_ Sending such a beautiful soul into Starclan seemed like a waste- those cats were never all that helpful to the living clans. She hummed as an idea came to mind.

“Let's see if you can continue to shine just as brightly, yeah? Maybe save a bunch of cats this time, maybe a more peaceful leadership...” She controlled the narrative here, and currently, she wanted to give Firestar the best life without all the pain and suffering before he joined Starclan for real.

“Hopefully you'll enjoy that gift- and the other gift I'll be giving you. You certainly earned it,” she said. She lifted the bright soul into the air, and with a thought, the soul dissipated into particles of light. “As much as I like seeing such a beautiful soul, I hope that I don't see you again anytime soon. Seeing you again would imply you died again, and I'm too busy to control how the story flows this time...” With any luck, she wouldn't have to intervene, with what all the changes she made.

And so the Goddess continued with her work, as another soul, this one not so bright was brought to the Gates. Heck, this one wasn't even bright, it was pitch black- and notably not a cat soul. “Humans...” she scoffed disgusted. She threw that soul in particular into the Gates of Darkness.

.

* * *

.

Firestar gasped as he woke up, coughing and wheezing as his lungs started working again. But he could feel something was still constricting his throat, and he clawed at the offending object- it felt thick and tight and it _jingled_ -

-was that a _collar_?

He stared down in despair at the bright blue collar and the shiny bell that hung from it, and blearily looked up to see himself inside a Twoleg den. This was his old home before he left Thunderclan...Why was he back here? Why wasn't he in Starclan?

' _Sandstorm... Leafpool... Squirrelflight... Brambleclaw...'_ Panic sent him bolting towards the cat flap and he managed to easily squeeze his now smaller and younger body through it. The sweet scents of the outside hit him in the nose instantly, but it was a welcome change compared to the Twoleg den. He clawed desperately at the collar until the fabric finally was frayed enough for his aching claws to pull off.

It felt much better now that his collar was no longer trying to constrict him. He stood in the middle of the garden, taking in all the old scents and wondering if he was dreaming.

' _This is real. I'm somehow back in my old Twoleg den as a kittypet. Thunderclan doesn't know me.'_ But if he was back, then maybe he could save cats! Bluestar, Swiftpaw, Redtail, maybe save Cinderpelt from the Thunderpath-!

He remembered that Tigerstar would still be alive at this point in time. Anger filled him at the thought of the evil tabby, but-

' _I can't do anything to him now; Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt deserve to live too...'_ As soon as his deputy was born, he would smother the poor tom with all the affections he could give him. He deserved that much at least.

He needed to get back as soon as possible- he loved his clan, and he didn't know what he would do without them. As the love and warmth from thinking about them spread through his body, a tugging feeling built up around his shoulders and back until the feeling became something small but heavy on his back. He blinked and twisted his head around and stared at the ginger wings in sheer confusion. He twitched them, trying to see if he was just seeing things.

But he could feel them and control them just as easy as the rest of his body...

' _Uh... this is new...'_

Within the Gates, the Goddess giggled as she watched the young tom look over himself in befuddlement.

“Ha! That'll certainly change the timeline!” No way was Thunderclan going to get rid of this determined angel, and she watched the events play out gleefully as she continued sorting souls. She couldn't wait to see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Firestar has wings? Firestar has wings. The Goddess turned him into an angel. Kind of. So now Firestar has to navigate being in old Thunderclan while having wings. Did anyone see that coming? 
> 
> If you have any questions leave a comment/review and I'll answer to the best of my ability!
> 
> This will be updated when I feel like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tell me how I did.


End file.
